A New Home
by Bohrok127
Summary: Lilo has to move away, but an experiment fixes that... and ultimately ruins most of his days and sanity at the same time
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: This idea came to me when I learned I had to move... sigh

Charlie - Mine - Everyone Else - Disney

A New Home

An orange experiment rolled onto his back uncomfortably in his sleep. Even though he was asleep, he could sense something was wrong. Something... but what? He woke up a second after rolling onto his back, knocked out of sleep and unable to go back due to the feeling.

"Charlie..." A little girl whispered at his bedside, "Charlie, are you awake?"

Charlie sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Lilo? What are you doing here?" He asked. Afterall, he does live by himself now and it's the middle of the night.

"Stitch brought me here." Lilo responded.

"Ih." Stitch confirmed.

"Okay... Why are you here?" Charlie asked.

"Nani got a new job..." Lilo said.

"Stitch and Lilo move away..." Stitch finished.

At that Charlie jumped out of his bed, "You two are going to _what_?!"

Later That Day (possibly an acceptable time to be awake?)

Nani, who was packing her stuff, answered the doorbell and was surprised to see Charlie standing at the doorway, "Charlie? Why are you here?"

"Nani, are you seriously moving away?" He asked her.

"Well... Yeah. I've gotten a really good job on another island." Nani told him.

He almost told her to get over the money thing and start to care about how it's affecting Lilo, but held his tongue, "Nani, you can't take Lilo and Stitch away." He told her.

"Well I can't leave them here alone." Nani said, a thought forming in her head.

"Nani, you're taking them away from everything! Their friends, their _family_..." He said, a little surprised at the family thing and him saying that with himself in mind, but didn't show it, "Not to mention they haven't caught all of Jumba's experiments!"

"Okay if you think you can do a better job at this gaurdian thing, _you_ give it a try." Nani said.

"Are you liste- _WHAT_?!" Charlie almost laughed. Nani wasn't serious... was she?

"Yeah. Everyone always says how I do such a bad job taking care of them since I'm never around and always jumping at any chance to make money." Nani went on, "So you take care of them and see how easy it is."

"But... Uh... _Sure_, Nani. I'll do it." Charlie said, though he really _hated _the idea. _'Anything to keep Lilo and Stitch here...' _he thought. Nani gave him a stern look and walked away to finish pack her things.

"Charlie, why are you here?" Lilo asked, carrying a box down to the living room.

"I... Uh... I don't even know what the heck just happened!" Charlie said.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked.

"I... 'talked' with Nani..." He went on.  
  
"And?" Lilo asked, hopeful.

"And... you better pack your things." He told them.

"Charlie naga convince Nani to stay?" Stitch asked.

"Nooo, no, no, no, no... Nani will do anything for money. Instead..." He gulped, "You two are staying with me..."

"Gaba?" stitch asked again.

"What?" Lilo asked, just as confused. 

He nodded, "You two are staying with me..." He said again.

"So we get to stay on the island?" Lilo asked.

"Ono Megeo?" He asked. 'Why me?'

"Oh it'll be fine, Charlie! You'll see!" Lilo said, hugging him tightly.

'I can only hope..." He thought. He did, after all, move away to get _away _from everyone. This was a step back!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the long delays, but I haven't been in the mood to write latley...

Happiness in Hawaii

The first few days of the new living arrangment went by fast. For Lilo and Stitch, at least. Charlie wanted to just kill them both and end it. They didn't listen to anything! He wasn't strict, not that many rules, but the two or three he had given them were constantely broken. Being as those rules were all based around 'Don't destroy _my_ house!', he was very busy with house repairs.

But nothing had happened so far on this day, Lilo had hula practice, the one thing she had to do without complaining, and Stitch followed as usual. Charlie was relaxing, sitting on the couch and trying to keep himself from walking out the door and just keep walking.

"_Anything_ to keep _them_ here... famous last words..." He muttered to himself, "Next time a friend's moving I'm just going to say 'too bad'..."

"Aw, it can't be _that_ bad." A female voice said. He didn't need to look to know who it was. His best friend, Caitlin. Stitch often teased them for being so friendly to each other, but it wasn't anything like that. Just two friends...

"Living with them is okay, now taking care of them..." He sighed. Words can't explain the sheer impossibility of the task.  
  
"I would help if you called." She said, sitting next to him.

"I would call if I _could_, but they're making me wish I was built to grow another me, instead of two more arms..." He said. Even the retractable arms were swollen!

"How about if I stay over and help you for a while?" She offered.

"They destroyed the guest room..." He told her.

"What abou- "  
  
"_Both_ the guest rooms..." He finished.

"I can take the couch?" She offered.

"You're really serious about this?" He asked.

"This doesn't sound like a one experiment job." She said.

"If you want to... but I'll take the couch..." He said. Giving in without a fight... _so what_? He's had enough fighting with Lilo and Stitch!

"No, it's okay..." She told him.

"I'll take the couch. Or would you rather we _both_ slept on the couch?" He asked.

"Okay, okay..." She gave in.

"Trust me, it'll be hard..." He told her.

She scooted closer to him, "It'll be fine." She said.

"Thanks Caitlin..." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Meanwhile, With Lilo and Stitch...

A small troop of girls walked out of the little school building as classes ended. Four of them were talking to each other and making fun of the final girl, Lilo, who was walking the other way with Stitch. They both ignored the other girls as they went home, then realized they were walking to their old home and turned around and walked to their new home.

"Whoops, almost went the wrong way..." Lilo said.

"Ih." Stitch answered.

"So what do you want to do when we get home?" Lilo asked.

"Hm..." Stitch thought. It was hard to find something to do that Charlie wouldn't hate. Why does everyone who own a house hate their harmless fun? 

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad living with Charlie." Lilo said, reading Stitch's mind.

"Maybe..." Stitch let his voice trail. Charlie was worse than Nani since he was able to catch them, and was strong enough to give Stitch a hard time. On the plus side, he was around more, and didn't have a problem with them destroying property that wasn't his. Maybe that was because nobody thinks to come to him for the money to pay for it.

"I only miss Jumba and Pleakley." Lilo said. Those two were a little strange and unpredictable, but Lilo had grown used to having them around.

"Eh..." Stitch said. Pleakley always asked Stitch to try his latest adventure in cooking and Jumba always came to Stitch to help him test some new, dangerous weapon. Hard to get to like them, huh?

Lilo rolled her eyes as she opened the door and followed Stitch inside. She had learned to not argue with him about certain things, and Stitch had learned that Lilo always won. _Always_. Lilo looked away from Stitch, seeing Charlie and Caitlin on the couch. Stitch saw it as well and grinned.

"Are they..." Lilo stared.

"_Kissing_? Ih." Stitch said, still grinning.

"Lets leave them..." Lilo said, trying to pull Stitch away, but he fought to stay and watch, waiting for the right moment to 'attack'.

"Uh... maybe we should get your things before Lilo and Stitch..." Charlie started to speak, the kiss broken. He stopped when he saw Lilo and Stitch, "Oh boy..."

"Charlie have fun with Caitlin?" Stitch asked, grinning.

"Uh..." Charlie was blushing furiously. Yeah, Stitch's little suspicion was right. So what?

"C'mon, we need to get my things." Caitlin said, blushing as well, and led Charlie out the door.

"I hope they come back soon..." Lilo said.

A/N: Short and crappy. So sue me...


End file.
